


What We Used To Be

by Until_Bliss



Category: trinkets - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: A day of skipping detention leads to old wounds and old tensions resurfacing...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love these two and I really want them to be a thing in S2. The tension between them is crazy!

When your a kid it’s so easy to make a best friend. You share some crappy fruit cup or cookie that your parent’s packed in your school lunch or randomly invite them to play outside during recess and then your thick as thieves. The only part of childhood like most aspects of youth is the general innocent that surrounds it. That mindset that the person you share that same fruit cup with and invited to play on the slide would be your best friend forever, because life and reality hit you hard and sooner or later those childish thoughts and hopes became just that. A distant memory.

Moe knew it all too well.

How someone who would spend hours tucked into the confines of a bedroom giggling until someone’s parents came to tell them it was time for bed. From meeting up after school to hang out and gush about stupid kid talk ended up becoming a complete and utter stranger. 

Mr. Quinn’s late afternoon classroom was practically empty besides five students each two seats away from each other, each finding ways to pass the time while the all too unamused teacher sat behind his desk with a book pulled up to the brim of his glasses like he couldn’t be bothered to tear his face away from whatever he was reading. Moe slouched further into her seat as she glanced at the clock. Detention had pretty much just started but Moe was waiting for Mr. Quinn’s usual snack run before she tailed ass out to sweet sweet freedom.

“ Um sorry I’m late it’s my first time here” A soft voice rung out from the doorway and Moe rolled her eyes before turning her head to see the one an only Tabitha Foster. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, curls in tack and still dressed in her cheer uniform from the pep rally earlier.  
“ Take a seat over there Ms. Foster” Mr. Quinn grunted as he finally had to put the book down for a moment to point to the seat that just had to be two away from Moe. 

She watched as Tabitha’s eyes followed the teachers movement before her lips formed into a thin line and Moe didn’t know who was more annoyed at the situation but she couldn’t lie and say it was amusing to watch Tabitha huff and try and get her way. Like usual. “ Um is there another place I can sit?” Tabitha pressed and the teacher simply narrowed his eyes. “ No.”  
“ But if you’d just-“  
“ Look the longer you bother me with this seating mess the longer we stay and I’m sure you don’t want to affect everyone else’s time here, do you?”. At the comment everyone groaned in annoyance and Tabitha clenched her jaw realizing he wasn’t going to budge and finally made her way to the seat.

“Awh mad you cant always get your way?” Moe teased and she watched Tabitha roll her eyes and focus on her phone that she kept hidden between her body and the desk.  
“ So what’s your damage? Got caught trying to skip?”. Tabitha abruptly lifted up her head with annoyance crossing her features.“ Why is it of your business Moe”  
“ Just asking, relax Tabby” she lifted her hands in defense and if looks could kill Moe would probably be six feet under by now. What she did notice beside the daggers Tabitha was glaring into her was how slightly flustered she had gotten, eyes quickly shooting around to the four other people in the room. “ Don’t call me that” she hissed before averting her gaze back to her phone right as Mr. Quinn finally took an eye break from his book.

The room was quiet for fifteen minutes besides the unnecessary coughs, ticking of the clock, and the pages of books being turned. Then finally it was time. Moe watched intently as Mr. Quinn did his little stretch adjusting his glasses and then finally placed his book down and reached into his desk for his keys. “ I’m going to the bathroom. No funny business or you’ll be here until the library closes”. He glanced at everyone once more before slipping out the door and as soon as Moe heard the clock she reached for her bag.

“ Where do you think your going” Tabitha questioned while Moe threw her text book into her bag. “ What does it look like? I’m leaving”. She had no intentions on staying late when she had better things to do and besides she had already told her mom she’d pick up her order before the stores closed.  
“ He could come back at any moment”  
“ Nah he’s on a snack break. I got about another seven minutes... six if you keep distracting me”. Moe bit out as she focused on picking the lock.

At the sound of the sweet click Moe opened the door and then turned to Tabitha. “ You coming?”. She watched the brunette glance up at the clock almost hesitantly. That was a first. Moe raised an eyebrow. “ Don’t tell me that your scared?”  
“ Bite me Truax” Tabitha scoffed as she grabbed her bag and pushed past Moe and out the door causing Moe to smirk as she followed behind her. “ If that’s what you want”.


	2. Chapter 2

They had been driving for about ten minutes, well Moe had. Tabitha spent the entire time either looking out the window or glancing over at Moe like she wasn’t sure if she was being kidnapped or not. She wasn’t. “ Are you sure Mr. Quinn isn’t going to notice two people missing?”  
“ It’s not my first rodeo princess. He doesn’t care as long as he doesn’t catch you in the act”.  
“ And your so good at it huh”. Moe could hear the laced sarcasm in Tabitha’s voice but instead of responding she simply pressed down on the gas and watched out the corner of her eye as Tabitha gripped the side of the car for dear life. There was no way Moe was going to make eye contact when they hit a red light but it did take everything in her not to laugh.

Moe could have dropped Tabitha off at her luxury house, she could have simply climbed into her car and left the girl at the front doors of the school but she didn’t. Moe had made the mistake of asking Tabitha what she was going to do now that they were free and Tabitha had started on about how Brady was supposed to come back and get her and that she’d wait for him but the tone in her voice sounded like she was hopeful for something she knew wouldn’t happen. Instead Moe paused Tabitha’s rant with an uninterested look at the mention of her poor excuse of a boyfriend and pointed to her junk of a car.

How she wished that she hadn’t.

“ Let’s go” Moe muttered climbing out the car while Tabitha followed suit and slipped her small black backpack over her shoulder and wiped down her cheer skirt that showed more skin than it covered, not that Moe was complaining. She must have been starring for too long because the moment her eyes dragged up from caramel skin to Tabitha’s gaze she could see the look of annoyance per usual.  
“ Can I help you?” Tabitha’s hand was rested on her hip and head tilted upward like she was challenging Moe. If it were anyone else they’d probably slip out an apology before scurrying away or simply walk away to diffuse the situation but Moe wasn’t everyone else and she knew just how to get under Tabitha’s skin.

“ No just admiring the outfit. You look hot”. Moe smirked and she watched as Tabitha opened and closed her mouth like she was struggling to formulate a reasonable comeback. Her cheeks reddened and brown eyes looked everywhere but Moe’s eyes for a moment. There was that small pout on her lips that she did often, most likely by reflex and Moe found the motion both cute and annoying. She couldn’t figure out which weighed in more.

“ God you just have to be your usual annoying self huh” Tabitha bit out and Moe simply shrugged.  
“ There was a time where you didn’t mind it... remember?”. Moe knew she probably shouldn’t have mentioned it, it was a sensitive subject between them... an unspoken topic to be exact and Tabitha bit down on her bottom lip and she turned to face the mall instead of Moe.

Yeah she hit a soft spot.

Tabitha tightened the grip on her small bag and walked away through the doors of the mall with Moe following suit.  
“ So why exactly are we here?”  
“ I need to pick something up for my mom”  
“ How is she?” Tabitha questioned, her brown eyes glancing over towards Moe as they walked through the mall.  
“ You actually care?”  
“ I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. Your mom’s pretty dope from what I remember”  
“ Yeah well things change with time” Moe let out a soft sigh. It was a simple statement and Moe felt herself re opening old wounds and memories that needed to stay in the the past.

“ Yeah they do” Tabitha’s voice was soft and if Moe hadn’t been paying attention it would have been drowned out by the causal mall chatter around them. Maybe Tabitha hadn’t expected Moe to hear her but when their eyes locked it was clear she did and Tabitha nibbled on the corner of her lip and Moe’s eyes followed the movement. 

There was a handful of people around them and yet if felt like it was just just the two of them. Moe could see the indecisiveness in Tabitha’s eyes. The way her eyes dropped down to Moe’s lips, the way her hands wrapped around her waist like a shield and it was the first time in a long time Moe had seen a vulnerable Tabitha. 

They were a few feet apart along some  
clothing store while people that could matter less passed by. Moe was waiting for Tabitha to come up with a way out, some comment that would turn the moment back to anything than where it was at. She was good at that. Moe knew herself and she knew that if Tabs didn’t break away she’d go for it andmess up this little cycle that they had.

“ Is that the store?”

Tabitha had shifted the tension just like Moe predicted and while part of her was happy. The other part? Royally frustrated.  
“ Yeah... let’s make this interesting though”  
“ What do you have in mind?” Tabitha questioned and Moe smirked reaching into her back pocket and taking out a small paper before ripping it in half and handing a piece to Tabitha. 

“ Who ever can get the most items on the list has to do whatever the winner says”. Moe watched as Tabitha read over the three items on her list before a small grin formed.

“ Deal”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all should let me know if you wanna see more chapters of this or not.

Moe’s fingers glided along the various small objects along the shelves of the store as she scanned the room. There was a decent amount of bodies in the room, enough to slip through and swipe what was needed without drawing attention. The man middle aged man at the counter was too busy tying to flirt with a woman who was out of his bracket yet she put on a warm smile, one of those nice souls who didn’t want to break the guys heart. 

She spotted Tabitha along the other side innocent in demeanor but her eyes told a different story and the moment she looked over in Moe’s direction the corners of her lips turned up into a teasing smirk, one that made Moe nibble on her bottom lip and turn her focus back to the objective at hand and not spending time re hashing old memories.

The key was to not draw attention because the moment you even looked out of place, it was a rap. Moe passed through the isle, slipping the items off her list into her pocket of her jeans and hoodie and then just like that she was walking out the store right as some lady brought her tantrum child in. The perfect distraction. Tabitha had came out seconds after Moe and she watched as her smile wore off seeing that she in fact had come in second.  
“ Gotta be faster than that Tabby” Moe teased despite the annoyed look that crossed Tabitha’s features. She never was one to take loosing well even when they were kids.  
“ Whatever... how about that clothing store”. She made a motion with her head towards the direction of the store and Moe turned.  
“ I need a dress for this party”. Tabitha all but walked in the direction and Moe had no choice but to follow.

She had already got everything for her mother, she could have simply said she was leaving but honestly Moe was having fun for the firs time in a long time. Tabitha had already moved through piling random clothes onto her arm before grabbing a short red dress off the rack while Moe pretended to be looking for something for herself though these type of clothes weren’t necessarily her style. Tabitha gave her a short nod before asking the young man if she could use the dressing room and Moe made a mental count before walking over with a similar dress in hand.

“ Uh sorry there’s the other rooms are full and someone just took the last one”  
“Oh no that was any sister. It’s my birthday celebration later and we’re kind of in a rush”.  
Moe gave the best puppy dog face which seemed to work because the guy simply nodded his head. “ Fine, last door to the right”. Moe stepped inside the changing room and dropped the dress down on the small bench. “ Now how exactly are you sneaking that dress out?” she motioned to the material in Tabitha’s hand and watched as the brunette dropped her bag on the bench. “ I’ll wear it under my uniform, it’s short enough”.

That it was and Moe was certain that it was more for Brady than it was for Tabitha. “ Go for it” Moe leaned against the back wall before bringing her eyes up to Tabitha who was looking at her like she was waiting for something. “ What?”.  
“ Don’t what me, turn around!” Tabitha scoffed and Moe simply rolled her eyes as she complied. “ Not like I haven’t seen you n-“  
“ Don’t” Tabitha bit out and Moe simply raised her hands in defat, instead listening to the shuffling motions until Tabitha’s voice called out. “ Can you zip me up”.

Walking over to close the distance it was now that she noticed how small the room was and how alone the two were. Moe figured Tabitha did too. Her fingers reached for the small zipper as Moe’s eyes took in the red dress and the way it hugged Tabitha’s curves perfectly. She hadn’t realized how long she was starring until Tabitha coughed slightly.  
“ Sorry, the dress looks really nice on you” Moe breathed out as she slowly zipped up the material, her finger slowly moving curly hair out the way to an exposed neck and she gulped.

“ Moe” Tabitha’s voice trailed off as she turned around probably because of the lack of space and how their faces were inches apart. No one said anything just lingering eyes waiting for someone to make a move. They were close enough that Moe could feel Tabitha’s breath against her lips and how it was suddenly uneven and her brown eyes seemed darker now.

Moe’s fingers slowly trailed up the smooth material of Tabitha’s dress as she watched the girls lips part just slightly and there was every opportunity to break apart but Moe didn’t pull away and yet neither did Tabitha, instead Moe was the one who leaned forward and claimed her lips. It was intense like all of the angry stares across the hallway and in class and years of unspoken tension just came undone. It was hard not fall apart with the way Tabitha was kissing her like nothing else mattered, fingers tangled in curly hair and tongues battling for dominance to which Moe won. It was always a competition with them, even now.

Moe let Tabitha pull her closer by her waist, fingers pulling at the fabric of her hoodie while Moe’s fingers slid up smooth caramel skin as Tabitha moaned into her mouth. She let her lips drop down to the curvature of Tabitha’s collarbone before planting slow kisses despite the girl wanting to pick up the pace, evident in the way she huffed and tried to bring Moe’s lips back to hers. Instead Moe simply pinned Tabitha’s wandering hands against the wall as she bit down the girl’s neck electing another moan stifled by Tabitha biting down on her lip which proved futile when Moe sucked on her pulse point.

“ Hey is everything okay in there” a voice rung out along with two knocks and they both pulled away like they couldn’t get away from each other fast enough.  
“ Yes we’re about to step out” Tabitha spoke up trying her best to not sound like she had just run a fifty yard dash all while eyeing Moe like it was her fault. When the sound of footsteps retreated Tabitha quickly adjusted the dress that had been raised slightly do to Moe and put on her uniform over the material and then opened the door and when Moe when to follow Tabitha spun around stopping Moe in her tracks.  
“ Just so you know, this never happened”. Tabitha really didn’t give Moe much of a chance to respond before handing her clothes to the man and Moe all but rolled her eyes as she followed suit. “ Whatever you say Tabby”.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since the mall and neither Moe nor Tabitha talked about what happened, in actuality Tabitha spent as much time as possible up under Brady throughout the school days which filled his gigantic ego and Moe poured herself into studies and balancing our her friends all while ignoring the other girl during classes and passings in the hall.

It was lunch and Moe had been stabbing what was said to be meatloaf when the an earbud was ripped from her ear by none other than Elodie. Her short hair peaked out from the gray beanie nestled on top her head, half an eaten burger in hand while the other released her ear bud.   
“ You weren’t listening to a thing I said”.  
“ That’s the point of head phones” Moe frowned while continuing to stab her food.

“ The big parties tonight” Elodie leaned in like Tabitha’s party was some kind of secret. Moe raised an eyebrow curiously at her friend. “ Since when do you care about parties? Thought the whole thing wasn’t your scene”.  
“ It’s not but it’s the girl from seventh periods kind of thing and I kinda need a wing woman”. Moe groaned at the idea of stepping foot in Tabitha’s luxury house and the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach stemmed from a multitude of reasons, mainly the food and the other was the fact that she hadn’t been over in years..four to be exact.

It wasn’t like Moe could say know when Elodie was starring up at her with those wide doe eyes that almost always got her way just like it was now when Moe pinched the bridge of her nose attempting to tune out her friends squeal. “ Whatever, look I help you get the girl and then I’m out”.

So much for that plan.

By the time Moe and Elodie had arrived the entire house was filled with classmates and randoms who Moe was certain didn’t even go to their school. Elodie all but grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up the steps like she was some rag doll and Moe ignored the tension riddled in her body. The last thing she wanted to do was run into Tabitha which was damn near impossible being that it was her home but then again there was so many people around maybe she wouldn’t notice Moe’s presence.

“ There she is” Elodie pointed to a blonde through the the crowd and Moe followed the motion before shaking her head. “ I thought you said you were done with blondes after you know who”. Moe watched Elodie flinch only slightly before shaking her head. “ Let’s not bring her up, besides blondes have more fun... I think that’s how it goes”. Moe sighed suddenly gabbing the red alcoholic cup being pushed into her hand by Elodie who let out a shaky breath. “ Wish me luck” she spoke before pushing through the crowd and Moe watched silently while taking a few sips of the cups contents. At least one of them was having fun.

“ I wasn’t expecting to see you here” a voice spoke from behind and Moe immediately winced closing her eyes and giving a mental count before slowly turning around to see Tabitha leaning up against the kitchen counter with a red cup in her hand and judging from the way her brown eyes seemed darker than usual and the fact that she was attempting conversation with Moe in the first place, she was drunk or getting close to it.   
“ Yeah well I came to support a friend” Moe bit out, eyes casting down to the red dress that they stole from the store and just like that day she looked just as stunning in it. 

“ So where’s Brady?” Moe glanced around slightly looking for the tool Tabitha called a boyfriend.  
“ Playing beer pong for the tenth time” Tabitha shrugged but Moe caught the annoyance crossing her features but also something of indifference, like she was used to being second to whatever Brady set his interest on. Tabitha’s gaze remained on Moe who was praying that somehow Elodie would re appear or even Brady or one of Tabitha’s followers, anyone really. Her and Tabitha weren’t friends by a long shot but they weren’t fully enemies either despite the attempt on both sides, just something right in the middle besides the fact that they’ve hooked up in secret and spent half the time attempting to forget it and the other subtly bickering around other people.

It was what happened when no one one was around, when Tabitha didn’t have to save face in front her friends and oh so precious boyfriend and Moe stopped trying to pretend that it was just a moment of weakness, looking for any excuse. Moments like right now as Moe watched Tabitha lick her lips and set her cup down and words didn’t need to be said and maybe that was the scary part, how everything felt like the most natural thing despite circumstances.

It was incredibly reckless, they were in Tabitha’s room upstairs kissing each other like there wasn’t hundreds of kids all around the house, like Brady wasn’t one of them but it wasn’t like Moe cared about him and it was clear Tabitha didn’t either. Moe’s tongue slipped into Tabitha’s mouth and she tasted sweet with a mixture of whatever liquor was in the cup and there was this constant push and pull between them. In school in was annoying dealing with Tabitha’s snide remarks that Moe would rerun with equal venom but here in the confides of her room that push and pull worked out perfectly when clothes were being removed. 

Tabitha’s fingers were laced in a tight grip through her breathy moans as Moe trailed kisses up her thigh hovering right over the spot she wanted most. “ Moe stop teasing me” Tabitha whined with little patience much to Moe smiling against her skin.   
“ Always so demeaning”. It was right when she went to give Tabitha the pleasure she so craved, the sound of Brady’s voice could be heard outside the door.

“ Babe you in here?”

Moe went to move but Tabitha was quick to sit up and her knee connected with Moe’s mouth who all but grunted at the contact and rolled off the bed ignoring Tabitha’s hushed apology while shoving her dress down. “ Yeah I came to freshen up”. The door opened and Moe attempted to slow her breathing while praying Brady didn’t actually come in and thank god he didn’t. “ Okay well hurry up I need my good luck charm”. It was when the door closed that Moe let out a relived sigh while sitting up and Tabitha moved over to the edge of the bed forcing the hand that had covered Moe’s moth to see her lip.

“ Shit I’m sorry” Tabitha winced like the sight hurt her and Moe knew there was blood but it wasn’t that bad. They were both quiet while Tabitha cleaned the cut to the best of her abilities and the before Moe could open her mouth to thank her Tabitha spoke up.  
“ We can’t keep doing this”.  
“ You always say that and yet we end up in the same predicament” Moe frowned already seeing where the conversation was heading.  
“ I have a boyfriend Moe! I care about him-“  
“ Do you love him?”

It was almost like no one has ever asked her the question before and Moe watched as Tabitha bit down on her bottom lip for a moment before finally saying yes but Moe knew better, sometimes silence was more of an answer than words. “ I don’t believe you “ Moe rolled her eyes and Tabitha let out an exasperated sigh. “ Well I do-”  
“ And yet my head was between your legs”.  
“ Fuck you Truax” Tabitha bit out and Moe stood up from the bed and walked over to the door only to pause as she gripped the door handle. “ You were never good at lying, even when we were kids”with that Moe slipped out the door and found her way out the party and into her car ignoring the lump in her throat and the tightness of her chest as she drove home.


End file.
